White Winter
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-The snow fell meekly outside bringing on false hope. It seemed more like teasing to me. With each small falling snowflake, although they were different in every single intricate way, I felt as if they all had one thing in common; teasing me.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my third GaaHina one-shot and I think this one is my favorite but I like Nevermore a little better than this one. I hope you'll love it too. Enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO**

**

* * *

**

White Winter

* * *

The snow fell meekly outside bringing on false hope. It seemed more like teasing to me. With each small falling snowflake, although they were different in every single intricate way, I felt as if they all had one thing in common; teasing me. I desperately wished for school to end and with this falling snow I could only accomplish that by early dismissal. Why? I was only in first period.

School bored me. I was very very smart for my age of 17 and could attain knowledge well. Stuff just came to me and with a photographic memory, memorization came easier. I was glad that winter was coming. Even though it was slowly creeping in like a shadow overcoming the light it only reminded me how soon, so soon, I'd be off to college and with my 18 years of experience (18 as of next week) I could hopefully start a new, better chapter of my life that would overcome the depressing chapter I'm in now with Waves.

I considered Waves to be the town of broken promises. After all, those who come can never get away. Except if you had money, connections, and some kind of special skill. But I don't exactly know if I could even consider them as exceptions. All the wealthy families gave a story for their difference and I accepted it. And because I really didn't care. But when I moved here, the summer of 9th grade, I was promised so many changes and good things it only seems like a blur now. But all Waves has given me is the hate for the cold, the bitterness for the rain, and the wariness of all things green.

The bell rang and I sighed and got out of there. Math is over with, good. I continued onto my classes as my mind wandered far away to the possibilities college would give me. _Crash._Then I'm on the ground. I blinked in awe of myself and then looked up to see who I was just the victim of. A stone wall I suspected. That's what it felt like. "I'm sorry," A pale translucent hand came into my line of view and grasped mine. With such surprising strength the hand which was obviously connected to an arm hoisted me up. I looked to see who the arm was connected to and gasped to see Gaara Sabaku standing there with a delicate smile on that face of his.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I whispered and looked at my feet in embarrassment. He chuckled and let go of my hand while Tenten and Kankuro laughed with him.

"I'd say so. You walked into my back." He told me making my cheeks burn as I looked up into his sea foam green eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated the apology. He only smiled wider and shook his head.

"It's no problem. You're the one who fell, I hope you're okay." He asked sounding concerned. I nodded my head quickly and stepped back and away.

"I'm fine, thanks. I have to head to class. Sorry." And I rushed off. I mentally cursed a string of profanities at myself for my behavior. It seemed all foreign to me; interaction. I kept to myself so much that I hardly acquired the correct etiquette to socialize with human beings, gods no less.

I went onto my other classes feeling the dismay that dwelled within me and soon walked off to lunch in my normal uneven gate. For some yet mundane reason I could not let my poor behavior let go. The flash back replayed in my mind over and over again like a record stuck on the same sounds.

I sat by myself at my lunch table and while gingerly biting into an apple I read my book which held all of Edgar Allen Poe's completed short stories. At the current moment I was reading the Tell-Tale Heart. "Edgar Allen Poe, Hinata, isn't that a bit morbid?" Someone spoke across from me. I jumped in genuine surprise, not hearing anyone accompany me at this table, and looked up to see Gaara Sabaku across from me with a satisfied smile sitting on his face.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I felt my heart slowly slid back down from my throat and back to where it belonged: my chest. "Edgar Allen Poe is an exceptional writer." I argued with no thought. He grinned.

"That he is," He quickly agreed. I bit my lip as I felt myself grow shy and looked slowly back down to my book then back to him. All he did was stare with that grin on his face. I grew to question him. This couldn't be some sort of joke, could it? I looked around and saw no one paying attention to us. Absolutely no one.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" I asked then when I figured maybe it wasn't a joke.

"I just enjoy feeling what you feel." He smiled again making my heart stutter in its beat. I felt my face flush as he seemed to be marveled at my reaction. "What?" He laughed. "Why do you seem so disbelieving with yourself?" He questioned me. Sighing I closed my book knowing reading was going to have to be delayed to a much later time with this beautiful distraction in front of me.

"Because that's just silly." I attempted. "How do you know what I feel? Am I that readable? You can't feel it too anyway even if I was." I pointed out basing it all of logically. What he is claiming is impossible. He laughed again and reached forward and grabbed one of my hands. He was ice cold but I had the oddest sensation at his touch. I could have sworn he just shocked me.

"Would you like to go outside for a chat, Hinata?" He asked nicely. My heart sped as more color flushed to my pale cheeks.

"What's wrong with here?" I whispered having some slight comfort with everyone here. Nothing could happen with so many people. I don't know why I was worried but it seemed sensible. I was still in awe at the fact I've become a sudden interest with him. Mainly because I'm so infatuated with him myself.

"Too..." He trailed off and smirked. "Crowded." I couldn't blame him. It was crowded and I hate crowds obviously he did too and he seemed the type. I gulped and stood as did he, still holding my hand. I felt completely calm around him as he led us out the cafeteria and outside.

"You've been acting like quite the creeper, Gaara, I must admit it." I boldly told him with my new sense of tranquility. He laughed merrily. I shied away on how I kept making him laugh. I don't think I was that funny.

"My dear Hinata," He beamed. He rested his other pale cold hand on my cheek and his eyes sparkled. I cocked my head to the side for a new perspective on the image. If only I had a camera to capture eyes like those.

"What do you want Gaara?" I asked while sucking in air and never looking away for his eyes. He slowly lowered his head to mine with that grin on his face. I straightened out mine but only to find myself unknowingly tilting it again to accompany his gesture. Lightly he directed me closer to his face with his resting hand on my cheek and then kissed me.

After a pleasurable kiss he pulled away leaving me in absolute awe. I stumbled back and could feel an anxious tug in my chest. "What was that Gaara?" I asked my voice a little loud and...squeaky.

"A kiss, love. Haven't you ever kissed before?" He asked amused. I grew flustered at the statement and flared my nostrils before feeling calm again and my lips twitch upwards to a smile.

"Yes, I know what you did, don't be so smart, I meant just what exactly do you think you're doing kissing me like that?" I imposed.

"I'm sorry," He said sounding apologetic as he stepped forward and grabbed both my hands in his. "It's just I've imagined kissing you like that for a long time. I've finally just struck up the nerve to do it, with Temari's help of course. When she told me she was positive you'd return the feelings I couldn't refuse to hold off anymore. But maybe Temari was wrong..." He trailed off sadly.

"What feelings?" I asked softly.

"The ones I thought I felt you feel. Love." His hand rose to my cheek again as he cupped my face and then sadly smiled. "It's alright if you-" He started until I cut him off with my lips this time. He pulled me a little closer before releasing me. I felt dizzy from my adrenaline rush. I could not imagine myself ever doing something like that but of course, I never imagined Gaara Sabaku talking to me. So what's stopping me now?

"But of course I return the feelings." I explained and smiled.

"Oh, Hinata," He grinned and kissed me quickly one more time before Temari burst out the doors and ran down the steps to us while grinning foolishly.

"See? See Gaara, don't think I didn't hear you doubt me." She inquired while looking absolutely happy. "Hi, I'm Temari, Gaara's sister. I hope you and I will be great friends Hinata." She introduced herself.

"Hi Temari." I responded with a smile feeling so happy myself.

"See? See Gaara? I am never wrong." She giggled as he laughed himself and looked down at me while I giggled too and looked up at him.

"I feel I must agree with her," I said. "I'm happy she wasn't wrong." I blushed a bit. He chuckled while Temari started pulling us back into the school so I could be introduced to the rest of the family and their friends.

"You and I need to go shopping soon. Oh, don't be so shy Hinata. We need to work on that. Before you know it you'll feel like one of the family, and maybe you will be."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and there will be more to come in the future along with new stories.  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


End file.
